Destiny
by Cat Lea Takersdarkone
Summary: A Wrestler Meets His Destiny What will it hold? Story Completed
1. One

Title : " Destiny " 

Disclaimer : I don't own the man or should I say the wrestler he owns himself. And yes even though I haven't said who he is I do know. But I do own the woman. Though at this time I don't have a name for her yet or maybe I never will. I do not own the song mention because Faith Hill and Tim McGraw owns "Just to hear you say you love me". I only have my children so you can't sue me because even though they make me nuts you can't have them.

Rating : R because I have some future plans that will need the R rating.

Summary : A man and A woman and a destiny.

Author Notes: Please Read and Review if you read because I would really like to know what you think of this story. Also I am hoping to make this a short story but make no promise because I am letting one of my muses write this one because he was feeling left out.

Thanks, 

Cat Lea 

Takersdarkone@msn.com

One

* As soon as he walked into the bar the place seemed to buzz with excitement. He walked up to the bar and after shaking the bartenders hand he ordered a beer and a shot of Jack Daniels. He takes the drinks and heads for a table to the right of the dance floor. A few people stop by and say hi but everyone can tell that he's looking for something special tonight. He looking for that one person who is going to stick out in his life and who will let him take her for the ride of her life. All of a sudden he turns toward the door like metal is pulled to a magnet. Just coming in the door is a woman who just looking at her sends sparks of electric down his nervous system. She is of average height with waist length cinnamon brown hair. He can't see her eyes because even though it's night she has on a pair of black sunglasses. She is dressed simple in black jeans and a black t-shirt with a cowboy on the front. She is also wearing a pair of well worn black cowboy boots. He watches her as she walks up to the bar. She orders a shot of Jack Daniels and a beer. She drinks the shot and then picks up her beer and walks towards the tables by the dance floor. She sits down two tables away for him and takes a sip of her beer. She takes her sunglasses off of her face and then looks around the room. All of a sudden it seems as if her eyes are drawn right to the smiling face of the man sitting near her. He can see that she has the blues eyes as if they were the sky over a wheat field on wonderful summer day. She smile back at him and it's as if there is an electrical storm going on in the room. He knows that before he leaves this bar tonight he has just got to hold her in his arms. They watch each other from afar for almost three hours. Till the song "Just to hear you say you love me " By Faith Hill and Tim McGraw comes onto the juke box. He finally stands up and slowly heads towards her . When he gets there he holds out his hand to her which she takes. As there hands touch it feels that as if the room has gone mute except for the music and the beating of their hearts. It felt as if neither of them could even breath. She stands up and slowly lets him lead her to the dance floor. Neither of them speak as he holds against him and she reaches up so that she can wraps her arms around his neck. They gently sway to the music as their hearts slowly start to beat as one. At the end of the song he looks down and into her eyes. He leans his head down and slowly takes her lips with his own. It make them feel as if the had just touch live wires while standing in a large puddle of water. Slowly they break the kiss but he doesn't let go of her. Nor does she let go of him. Finally he takes her hand and slowly leads her toward the front of the bar towards the door. He turns a says good night to the bartender who has called out to him before they stepped out the door. He puts his arm around her waist and slowly leads her over towards his truck. Still neither of them have spoken. He goes to tell her that she need not be afraid but he doesn't get the words out because her eyes tell him that she isn't afraid. He opens the door on his truck and then turns toward her once more claiming her lips for his own. This time he wants entrance so he gently licks her bottom lip and sucking in into his own mouth. She opens her mouth and with much greed she allows his tongue to have it's way in her mouth. Slowly she sucks on his tongue till he can take it no more. He breaks the kiss and then gently picks her up and places her into his truck. He then closes the door and go around to the other side and gets in. She leans over and kisses him once and then pulls back. He starts his truck and then reaches over and pulls her toward him. She leans her head on his shoulder and he places one hand on her leg. He then pulls his truck out of the parking lot and on to the highway. There are speeding away to a place or destiny that is there's for now and maybe even forever. *

Author Notes: Thank you for Reading now please take the time to Review. Also I will be writing more soon and in a later chapter will tell you who the wrestler is or at least hints.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	2. Two

Two

* After leaving to the bar he drove about forty-five minutes to his home. When he gets there he pulls up a long driveway and stops in front of a large ranch style house. It is a common style of this part of Texas. He jumps out of the truck and goes around to the other side to open the door for her. He then reaches up and picks her up and out of the truck. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him slowly but passionately. They stand there in his driveway exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. As the heat raises between them their hands start to explore each other's bodies. Finally she pulls back because neither of them can breathe. He reaches over and closes the door to the truck then takes her hand and leads her up the walkway to the front door of his house. He opens the door and then steps back so that she can enter. He follows her in and then after closing the door takes her in his arms once more. They once more stands still but instead of kissing they are staring into each other's eyes as if they are searching each other's souls. Their hearts are beating at double time, as they know they are destining to be together. He breaks his hold on her waist so that he can take her hand and lead her down the hallway and towards his bedroom. He stops outside of the bedroom door to turn once more and look into her eyes. She looks back as her heart begins to race once more. For she already knows that this cowboy is hers as she is his for life. That the destiny that has been drawing her here to him is finally closing but also opening a new destiny of them being together. They lean in at the same time and gently kiss. He then swings her up and into his arm to carry her into his bedroom. He gently lay's her upon his bed and once again kisses her lips. She looks up and into his eyes and sees nothing but love. He looks down and sees his own feelings mirrored in her eyes. He reaches down and runs his strong fingers down her cheek feeling the heat in her soft skin. As he does this it seems that every nerve in her body comes alive with just the simple touch of his hand. She reaches up and pulls him down to lay next to her. He takes her lips in a deep and passionate kiss causes her to moan softly against his lips. She reaches up and unbuttons his shirt so that she can run her hands up and down his chest. This time it's his turn to moan slightly. He then breaks the kiss so that he can sit up and remove his shirt. He then pulls her up into a sitting position so that he can remove her t-shirt. He then kisses her from her mouth down her neck stopping to gently lip at the pulse in the neck this cause her to shiver. He then lay her back so that he can kiss and lick down ward till he reaches the edge of her lacey bra. He then releases the closer on the front and gently pushes back the bra to allow her breast to be free. He gently kisses and licks his way to the nipple then gently tends to till she is moaning with pleasure. She is running her hands through his long dark hair. He then works his way over to the other breast tending to it the same way he did the other. After a while he moves from her breast back up to her mouth for a few deep and passionate kisses. As he is sucking on her tongue she reaches down to gently rub at the front of his pants at his already swollen member. He moans into her mouth sending vibrations all the way to her core. He moves his body to rest in between her legs. He then brings his body down to rest against her hot mound. He can feel the heat and electricity as their bodies touch. They slowly start to move against each other as they kiss. They both pull away from each other knowing that they have to have the feel of each other and now. He reaches down and undoes the snap and zipper of her pants. He then gets up and removes her boots. He sits down on the side of the bed next to her and removes his own boots. She sits up and reaches around his waist so that she can undoes the belt buckle of his belt. and the snap of his pants. She then runs her hand up and down is chest and then his back. When he is done with his boots he stands up and faces her. She slides to the edge of his bed and gently undoes the zipper of his pants. She then pulls them down and pushes them to his ankle. He steps out of them and then leans down and kiss her. She grips the edge of his boxers and pushes them down freeing his swollen hard member. After he steps out of his boxers she gently reaches forward and runs her fingers up and down. Making it even harder then it already was. She then gently leans forward and kisses it gently before opening her mouth to take it in. She licks and sucks it and takes it all the way into her mouth. This makes him groan with pleasure. He slowly wraps his hands in her hair helping to guide her head back and forth. He knows that he is close to coming and carefully pulls out of her mouth. Then brings her up onto her knees while he is still got his hands wrapped in her hair. He does this so that he can take her mouth with his. He can taste his own scent on her tongue as they duel for control. He lay's her back without breaking the contact with her mouth. He then reaches down and pulls her pants down so that she can kick them off. He then breaks the kiss so that he can look at her and see all that she is offering. He moves down her body and kisses his way to the band of her panties. He slowly runs his tongue just under the bad at her waist. Then before she knows what has happen he yanks them down and leans down kissing his way from the top of her hot mound to the wet slits. He then positions himself once more in between her legs and after looking deep into her eyes he lowers his head and slowly works his tongue into her. At the same time he finds her nub and with a finger tip gently strokes it. This causes her to buck up to meet his touch. He gently places the other hand on her to hold her down. He quickly goes to work bring her to the edge. He pulls out and stops just before she can go over that edge. He kisses his way back up to her mouth where she excitedly tastes her own juices on his tongue. He then comes up and in between her legs just letting the tip of his erection touch her swollen slit. They break the kiss and then look deep into each other's eyes as he slowly enters her. Once he is in he stops to give her time to adjust to he fullness of him inside her. He then starts slowly till she urges him on by digging her nails into his back. He reaches back and takes her hands and pins them above her head and looks deep into her eyes of love. As they both reach the peak and are about to go over the edge he leans down and whispers two words, which sends her over the edge. Her tightening on him sends him over the edge and he shoots off deep into her. After another few pumps falls to his side taking her with him so that she is on top of him looking down into his eyes. The word that he whispered to her was Marry Me. He knew the moment he seen her that he wanted her for himself for the rest of their life. Because destiny spoke to him when she walked into the bar. He knows that she will be a part of him and his life for as long as destiny allows. As she does too. She falls to sleep in his arms glad that destiny brought them together. Unafraid to know what will be next he holds her tight and sleep comes to him also. *

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and if you don't like go ahead and flame it because it's the only way to grow. Please let me know what you think and if it is in bad taste sorry. 

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	3. Three

Three

* He asked her the night that they met if she would move in with him. He asked would travel with him when he went back to work after his injury healed. She loved him deeply and even though she hated the idea of him wrestling with everything they put their body through she said yes. For she knew that she didn't want to be away from him. So two months after they met she started to travel with the WWE. She realized right away that they were like a giant family that she now belonged. For they opened up their arms to her and accepted her into them without question. From that day forward they would travel from town to town going from match to match. The crowd welcomed the man she loved as if he was their own family. So even though he would end his night in pain she could see how happy he also ended his night. She knew that this was to be his life as it was his love. It also quickly became her love too as she got to know the people and their reasons. After five months of spending every moment with each other that they could he finally got up the nerve to ask her to marry him. She said yes even before he could get the question fully out of his mouth. So they decided that they would get married while the company was in Vegas two weeks later for a show. So after the Saturday night house show they were going to sneak off and quickly be married at a small chapel. But some of their friends found out and quickly threw together a romantic wedding with a white dress and the entire trimming. It was a beautiful wedding with all of their friends around them to see it happened. Their destiny made it happen that night as well as the night they met. He looked so handsome standing at the altar in a white tux along with his best friends Mark and Glen. And she to him looked like an angel coming up the aisle to stand with Sara and Joanne. They said their vows and promised to love each other for the rest of their lives for as long as destiny would allow. They knew that destiny was in control of there life and that they would take whatever destiny throw at them. Finally they were pronounced Husband and Wife and he was told that he could kiss his bride. Oh boy did he too. Mark finally had to lean over and tell him that maybe he should get a room which mad him laugh. He then turned and walked her back down the aisle. Their friends all gather for a late night dinner in one of the casino restaurant. Everyone ate and drank and laughed about stores of the passed on the road. Finally at about four in the morning everyone split up and headed to their room. When they get to theirs the find a note on the door. The note reads happy honeymoon from the WWE. in the note is the key to the honeymoon suite. It also reads don't report to work till Tuesdays night show in Arizona. So once more destiny stepped in and helped them as it had since the day that they met. They spend the next two days locked in their room and locked in each others arms as they planned on doing from the day they met to the day that destiny would take them apart. For they knew that no one controlled destiny but that destiny controlled them. And that destiny would lead them into the path that it wished for them to take. The only people to see them on their honeymoon where the room service waiters and the maid who bought them clean towel each morning. The sex like the wedding was wonderful. And they would wait for destiny with open arms because they knew it was there right around the corner. 

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and let me know what you think of Destiny. And thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. And does anyone know who my wrestler is? Plus if you are going to flame me be nice because today was my birthday and it sucked.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	4. Four

Four

* Destiny came to them fast and furious as with in the first four months of marriage they found out that they were going to be parents. Something that they both wanted and some how knew that Destiny would befall on them. So on the day of their first wedding Anniversary Destiny saw fit to give them the fruits of their labor and once more destiny stepped in and took over as his beautiful wife delivered him one handsome son and a beautiful daughter. Destiny also delivered them the bad knew that something had gone wrong and that these children would be their only children. But so much as they would have loved to be able to have other children they felt that Destiny had blessed them as they had a strong and handsome son and a sweet and beautiful daughter. So they took the bad and the good together and started to raise the family that they wanted but more then that loved. He didn't stop traveling, as the WWF as this was his way of life and was also the way that he taken care of his family. And as much as she would have like to have him home all the time she know that she couldn't ask him to give up what he loved. So after the babies were a few months old she rejoined him on the road traveling from town to town and hotel to hotel. Now it wasn't always easy especially with trying to raise a family on the road nor was it always hard especially with a set of twins. The one thing that Destiny all ways was with them was interesting. But with the love that they shared from that first night to all the nights that follow they knew that without Destiny they would have been lost. For without it they might never have even met. Four years after the birth of their twins he was in the ring doing what he loved most as Hardcore matches where were he shinned the most. He had a style that no one else could even come close. When all of a sudden a move when wrong and with out warning a muscle torn where it shouldn't have. She know before he had even gotten out of the ring and after making sure that someone was watching the twins she made her way to him. He was just coming from the ring and was making his way through the curtains and back into the gorilla pit. She could tell from the look on his face that the pain was enough to cripple most men but not him because he had already accepted destiny and was figuring a way around it. She knows that with time and care he would do just that because nothing was going to stop him from doing what he loves or for those that he loved. So she silently slides up beside him and then as he gently placed his arm around her shoulders they walked to where the medical team was set up for that night. The doctors looked at it as she stood silently by his side supporting him without words. For she knew as well as he did that it was their destiny. No matter what any one else said it was up to them and destiny to decide what would be done next. It was decided that test needed to be done and then it was also decided that surgery was the best way to deal with the injury. So off they went and once more only destiny controlled what would happen to them. So first surgery and then almost a year of rehab and other training of the muscle. He was home and as much as he loved being there and with his family he also was missing being on the road and the adventure of town after town. They spent many days enjoying watching their children grow up and making plans for their future. They didn't let it get them down, as they both knew that one-day he would return to the ring. So for now they just spent many a night just loving each other sometime with sex like that first time and other times just holding each other peacefully in their arms. After a little over a year he was allowed to return to work so once again they followed their destiny and packed up their family to travel. They rejoined the WWF and were welcomed back with open arms of friendship and family. As they knew was their Destiny to do. And they knew that sometime in the future Destiny would once more step in and change their lives. So they waited as they went from town to town. From show to show and hotel to hotel. Waiting. But how long would they have to wait and would Destiny always be so kind? 

Author Notes: Please Read and Review and let me know if this one is making any sense at all or if maybe I should just stop. What can I say but I like to try different writing styles. But please review because I live for them.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


	5. Five

Five

* Destiny can be good but at times it can also be cruel. Everything had been going so well for them and they were happy. They have been married now for just over five years. The twins where four and happy healthy and growing like weeds. He works night in the ring and spent days watching his family grow. She took care of her family days and they watched him wrestle by night. Happy that Destiny found it way to them letting them make plans for a future of growing old together. But then once more Destiny stepped in and this time was cruel to them. Crueler then they have ever seen it before. It seemed that it started out as a simple cold that just couldn't be gotten rid of. The love of his life his wife caught it and for a few months fought it off. It seemed as if it came and went but never quite left completely. After a few months on the road they decided that maybe she was just tired out. That maybe a small vacation away for the hassles of jumping from town to town would do her good. So he kept the twins with him on the road and she went home for a visit to their house. Her sister came to watch over her and to see her. After a few weeks when things were not getting better but worst he came home to her. He took her to the family doctor who suggest that he take her to a specialist because he wasn't sure what else to do. So that is what he did and after running test finally someone had an answer to their questions of what is going on. The answer was cruel but they figured that Destiny had given them bad before so that this was just one other thing for them to get through. They were told why as they sat in the specialist office that it was cancer a rare breed of the limp note. It frighten him because just the though of her being in pain and sick made him just want to hold her. To spend ever second with her. They were told that she would have to under go surgery and then treatment but if all went well that she would be fine in about a year. She didn't want him to quit but he wanted to take care of her so he went to Vince and asked for time off. He then took care of her and the twin doing everything that he could. He would hold her hand at doctor offices and her head when the treatment became too much for her to handle. He took care of the twins as well as the house and of the woman he loved. Their family helps as all of the WWF wrestlers did everything that they could to help out their family. The year went by with some up and down. The year to get her well turned into a year and a half but it looked as if everything was going to be fine. The twins were ready to start school so it was decided that he would go back to work and that they would join him on weekends and holidays. He also told her that he would return home on days off. Their love has been there for them once again like it had so many years before. So once more Destiny through them a curve but they survived. Once again they were back on track planning on growing old together. They figured that with every thing that Destiny through at them that they were safe. That they would raise their children along with watching their good friends raise there own. So he made love to her and then she took him to the airport. He promised that he would see her in just three days. Or so they though. For once more Destiny step in. For just two days after he returned to work right after she had dropped the children off at school and was on her way to the store her car was hit by a drunk driver. She was killed instantly so just like she had come into John Layfield life she was taken right back out. So Destiny step in and out of their life bring them all kinds of happiness and sadness. But they both knew that no one can every control Destiny. That everyone should knows that Destiny control you.

Author Notes: Please Read and Review. I know that this last chapter sucks but it was the only way that I could figure out how to end it. Thanks to everyone who did read and review. I hope that it was a surprise that it was Bradshaw.

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Takersdarkone@msn.com


End file.
